Career Day
by Chaotica
Summary: Squee has a Career Day and gets a surprise lesson from you know who!


(A/N: Thanks to Spookymouse for letting me steal this. Sort of takes place during the JTHM series before Johnny 'dies' but before Squee gets sent to the crazy house. And yes that's Miss Bitters...You all KNOW the SQUEE! teacher and the Invader Zim teacher are the same person.   
  
Career Day  
  
"Alright children." The mean twisty teacher known as Miss Bitter said. "Tomorrow is a particularly doomed day for you all. It's career day." She handed out papers to each of the children, including a small fearful eyed one that was commonly called 'Squee'.  
"All of you fill this out. It will determine what you do for the rest of your life. Soon we hope to have the funding for a machine that will do this but until then we have to do it manually. These will bye graded by the hands of other children we have chained in the basement to make room for YOU miserable brats."  
He looked at it and noticed it had one question on it.   
'What is your name?'  
Todd raised an eyebrow but wasn't entirely surprised. But he REALLY wanted to be back where he used to live. It was nicer there. He still had bad scary stuff happen to him, but at least his teacher knew his name.  
"You have five minuets!"  
Todd wondered why it would take five minuets to write down his name and answered the absurd question with 'Todd Casil a.k.a Squee, Squeegee, Strange little boy'.  
He put his pencil down and glanced around the room. Several of the other children seemed to be struggling. When they noticed Todd was done they gave him a dirty look and went back to their paper.  
"Times up!"  
"But that was only two minuets!" A random kid screamed.  
"Silence! If I tell you it has been five minuets it has been five minuets! Be cowed!" She hissed. "Now. Hand in your tests and I'll give the results tomorrow. Take this to your parents to be signed so you can go with your appointed Career Person."  
The bell for the end of the day rang.  
Todd handed in his paper, took the permission slip and did his best to file out of the room with only a few knocks on the head.  
He walked home like he always did. It was probably farther than it should be for a walker. But his dad worked all the time and his mother probably didn't even have a license. He stopped at the walk that led to his house and looked down at the permission slip.   
If he didn't get it signed he'd be stuck at school, probably alone. And out of too much danger.  
He let the paper drop. Normally he wouldn't litter but it was better than his father finding it and making him go.  
Unbeknownst to him he was being watched. An eye peeked out from between boards to watch him drop a piece of paper. His 'Scary Neighbor Man' seemed puzzled. Something was wrong with Squee again.  
He would see to it that it became less of a problem.  
***  
The next day Todd sat at his desk. He was the only one who hadn't brought back the permission slip. For the rest of them it was anything to get out of class.  
"Here are your pitiful results to yesterdays career test. I must say I'm not that surprised in your complete and utter failure at having a possibility of being great." Miss Bitters said to the class. She handed back the papers.  
Todd lay his on his desk almost afraid to look.  
He peeked down at it.   
It said: Illiterate Bum.  
His face scrunched up in confusion. He could read much better than the other kids. How could he be illiterate?  
"Now. All of you that brought your permission slips go out in the hall and find your Career partner. Squee here has failed to do so! All of you point and laugh at his misfortune."  
The other children did. Except for Pepito, Todd suspected he never laughed unless he was executing some power scheme.  
The other children left in a calamity of sounds, grunts, moos and even a cry of: Stop stepping on my spleen! Squee remained in his seat quietly.  
"Since you decided to disregard our attempt at forcing you into the workplace you will sit there and do NOTHING!" Miss Bitters said looming largely over him. "I have an errand to run, I had been expecting all of you little monsters to be gone. But you always have to be difficult. So I'm locking you in the room."  
She walked to the door, or was it slid? She seemed to be one giant moving shadow. "Don't leave this room till I get back. I had better come back and find you with back cramps." She slammed the door, he heard it lock.  
Todd sighed and leaned forward on his desk. "Freedom."  
There was the sound of a window opening. He froze and dared not turn around.  
"Psst, Squee!"  
Todd grit his teeth and turned his head to see Johnny pull himself through the window. "Hi!" He said as he planted his feet on the floor. He lifted a water stained piece of paper.  
"I found this, I thought you might want it." Nny said putting it on Todd's' desk. He noticed the results of the test. "Illiterate Bum, good for you! I knew you had talent." He patted Todd on the head.  
"Uh, w-why are you here?" Todd asked in a small voice.  
"Well, I saw you yesterday and you looked pretty upset. And I knew a shit-hole school like this would just leave you to your own demise so I thought I'd take you on your own field trip!"  
Todd bit down his fear. Ever since his first encounter with Johnny he had read up on psychological disorders. He figured Johnny was Manic-Depressant with a whole slew of other problems, he was just in his manic stage now. He could probably be trusted like this, maybe.  
But before Todd could really reply he found himself being strapped into the front seat of a gray car.  
"Here we go!" Johnny cried out as he sped out of the school parking lot.  
***  
"Mmmm...Cherry."  
Well so far so good. Todd watched Johnny seem downright childish as he enjoyed his cherry brainfreezy. They had stopped at a 24/7 and were sitting in the park.  
This was probably the best time Todd had ever had. No monsters had tried to eat him, no other kids had picked on him, even Johnny seemed placid.  
But he was worried it would end horribly.  
And of course, we all know it will.  
Johnny sat back a little on the bench they had staked out in the park.   
"Hey!"  
Both of them turned to the voice at the same time. Squee with a fear driven urgency and Johnny with a predatory curiosity.  
"What are you doing with that kid out here? He should be in school!" The woman had blaring amounts of pink on her person. She looked really mad.  
"What sort of father are you? Keeping a young mind out of school. He should be learning things!"  
Johnny's' face fell. "It's none of your business." He said hunching protectively over the remains of his freezy. He slid a little closer to Todd and sort of hid the boy from her view.  
"I should have your reported!" The woman said sounding more arrogant with each syllable.  
"I said, it was none of your business." Nny said standing up.  
"I think it is. This child needs an education!"  
Johnny paused. "You know, you're right."  
Todd's hope for this day ending well faded into nothing.  
Johnny spun around to face little Squee. "I'm going to teach you something. It's Career day after all, but you may want to keep this as more of a hobby." He turned back on the woman with a dark look in his eyes. "I'll just show you how to get rid of non-human annoyances."  
"I don't balk at empty threats young-gak!" She fell to her knees holding her throat. She hadn't even seen Johnny move. It was a minor wound, a good surgeon could have fixed with some stitches, but it bled, and hurt.  
"Now." Johnny said pacing around behind his victim. "That is an effective way of shutting up someone who insists on talking when they don't need to." He pulled a knife from his boot and tapped it in his hand. "There are other methods, they include stuffing objects in their over-sized mouths. Gags, slitting the throat farther, cauterizing the vocal cords and even just taking the whole head off works.  
Todd's' eyes were insanely wide. If he could he'd have run by now.  
"Now. To make sure these pathetic creatures don't get in your way too often I suggest secluding yourself away. But as you can see." Johnny said motioning to the woman who was struggling to get up. "They'll sniff you out sometimes." He grabbed her hair and pulled her back. The wound on her neck ripped more. "Oops, didn't mean to do that." Johnny said. "I meant to do this!" He threw her forward on the park walkway.  
She tried to crawl away.  
"You bitch! I was TRYING to give him a good day!" Johnny screamed. "What is it with you people thinking that schools are the only place for kids? I found him locked in a classroom alone! What sort of learning can he get there?" He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her back on her knees. "At least this way he learns a little defense."  
Johnny flipped the knife in his hand and turned back to Squee. "You have to teach them what they did wrong. But not like they do at that prison I took you from. You have to put it in there with pain." He ducked down by the woman's' ear. "Now you'll know to mind your own business." With that he snapped her neck and let her fall.  
He made the motion of dusting off his hands. There was a little blood on them but nothing that wouldn't come right off.  
"Not like I had planned, but I think this was good." He grinned at Todd who was a bit paler than usual. "Sorry but I have to take you back to school now so you don't get into trouble."  
Todd blinked and took a shaky sip of his freezy. "That's, okay."  
Once back at the school Johnny helped Todd back into the classroom. "See you later Squee." He disappeared from the window.  
Todd sat down heavily in his chair and put his head on his desk. He almost had a few moments to himself when the rest of the class came back. They were loud and excited or horribly disappointed. One boy no longer had any hair on his head while one girl had on a neck brace.  
"Now that you're all back." Miss Bitters said. She had come back to find the class locked out of the room and was coming in with them. "You'll take a test on Reptiles."  
She handed out tests that had math questions followed by inane ones that had nothing to do with reptiles.  
Todd closed his eyes and said quietly to himself. "I hate Career Day."  
  
End 


End file.
